We Don't Talk Anymore
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Summer is drifting away, and this a capella from Glee Fighters, We Don't Talk Anymore, is a perfect way to end the summer! The song is really challenging for the Glee Fighters, but they'll do their best!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of We Don't Talk Anymore. -SSGSS Aym**

Dragon Ball Z A Capella: We Don't Talk Anymore

Covered by Glee Fighters (Whis, Oturan, Goku, Q.S., Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo, Gwen, Jinbee, Laios, Hoyoko, Syndro, Hydrid)

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis: We don't talk anymore_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _Whis: We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: We don't love anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do…_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: I just heard you_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Whis: ...found the one you've been looking_

 _You've been looking for_

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: Why I can't move on_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: Just the way you did so easily_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Whis/Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: Don't wanna know_

 _Whis: What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Tonight)_

 _Whis: If he's holding onto you so tight_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Tight)_

 _Whis: The way I did before_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Whis/Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: I overdosed_

 _Whis: Should've known your love was a game_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Game)_

 _Whis: Now I can't get you out of my brain_  
 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Brain)_  
 _Whis: Oh, it's such a shame_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis: That we don't talk anymore_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: We don't talk anymore_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: We don't talk anymore_

 _Whis/Q.S.: Like we used to do_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Whis/Goku: We don't love anymore_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis/Goku: What was all of it for?_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Whis/Q.S.: Like we used to do_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Oturan: I just hope_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Oturan: ...you're lying next to somebody_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan/Goku: Who knows how to love you like me_

 _Oturan: There must be a good reason that you're gone_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (That you're gone)_

 _Oturan/Goku: Every now_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Oturan/Goku: ...and then I think you_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Oturan/Goku: Might want me to come show up at your door_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Oturan: But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (I'll be wrong)_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Oturan/Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: Don't wanna know_

 _Oturan: If you're looking into her eyes_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Eyes)_

 _Oturan: If she's holding onto you so tight_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Tight)_

 _Oturan: The way I did before_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Oturan/Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: I overdosed_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: Should've known your love was a game_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Game)_

 _Oturan: Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (Brain)_

 _Oturan/Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: Oh, it's such a shame_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis/Oturan: That we don't talk anymore_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan: We don't talk anymore_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S./Hoyoko/Gwen: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan: We don't talk anymore_

 _Whis/Oturan/Q.S.: Like we used to do_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Whis/Oturan/Goku: We don't love anymore_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S.: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan/Goku: What was all of it for?_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S.: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan: Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Whis/Oturan/Q.S.: Like we used to do_

 _[Post-Chorus]_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Hydrid: (harmonizing in higher pitch)_

 _Whis: Like we used to do…_

 _Hydrid: (harmonizing in higher pitch)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _(Piccolo beatboxing stopped.)_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Whis: Don't wanna know_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis: What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's giving it to you just right_

 _The way I did before_

 _Oturan: I overdosed_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Oturan: Should've known your love was a game_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Oturan: Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Whis: Oh, it's such a shame_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis/Oturan: That we don't talk anymore_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Jinbee/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S.: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan: We don't talk anymore_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S.: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan: We don't talk anymore_

 _Whis/Oturan/Q.S.: Like we used to do_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gruffly)_

 _Whis/Oturan/Goku: We don't love anymore_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Q.S.: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan/Goku: What was all of it for?_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (harmonizing)_

 _Vegeta/Q.S.: (We don't, we don't)_

 _Whis/Oturan: Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Whis/Oturan/Q.S.: Like we used to do_

 _[Outro]_

 _Jinbee/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Hydrid: (harmonizing in hi_ _gher pitch)_

 _Whis: (We don't talk any_ _more…)_

 _Syndro: (harmonizing gr_ _uffly)_

 _Laios: Don't wanna kno_ _w_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S. (autot_ _une): What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _Whis: (Oh)_

 _Vegeta/Go_ _ku/Q.S. (autotune): If he's holding onto you so tight_

 _Whis: (Oh_ _)_

 _Vegeta/Go_ _ku/Q.S. (autotune): The way I did before_

 _Oturan: (T_ _he way I did before)_

 _Whis: (We_ _don't talk anymore)_

 _Hydrid: (ha_ _rmonizing in higher pitch)_

 _Syndro: (h_ _armonizing gruffly)_

 _Laios: I overdosed_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen: (scatting)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S. (autotune): Should've known your love was a game_

 _Whis: (Oh)_

 _Vegeta/Q.S. (autotune): Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Whis: (Woah)_

 _Vegeta/Goku/Q.S. (autotune): Oh, it's such a shame_

 _Oturan: (Oh, it's such a shame)_

 _Whis: That we don't talk anymore_


End file.
